Jen 10
by Mage of Hope
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles where Jen, AKA Female Ben, hangs out with different kinds of guys separately, even her own aliens! Cute, fun, funny, dramatic, serious, tragic, friendship, romantic, and any sort of oneshot! Includes male aliens! For more detail, check out the story and viewers are allowed to request! Rating may change to M soon if ask for a request!
1. INTRO!

**Hey, guys! This was pondering on my mind for a while, but I thought since there were very few, but interesting Fem Ben fanfics here, I thought I might as well make an oneshot story about it. **

**So basically, it's going to be about Female Ben, only, his, or rather, her name is going to be Jen Tennyson. As for her personality, you'll have to find out throughout the whole oneshot story.**

**Just to tell you guys, I'm not making this like, Jen goes through all her experiences as a girl kind of story. It's just going to be parts and bits of Ben 10 first series, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. **

**So the oneshot ordeal, you guys can request me what sort of guy or guys Jen could be in. I might even throw in a few chapters I created of ny own if I wanted to. The guys Jen could be in could be guys like Kevin, Plumber Kids, her other alien forms, other aliens like that Highbreed guy or something, or just basically anyone. Also, she could also be paired up or just in friendly conversations with her male aliens who might also be human if you ask!**

**However, I will not take Yuri. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to discriminate Yuri, but it...kinda makes me uncomfortable. You can pair Jen with any other male one, though.**

**So, just ask me through the review area or PM me what sort of request , scenario, and guy you want me to pair up with Jen, and I'll get right to it. Though, I might be busy sometimes. If you guys ask me an...innapropriate request, I may have to change the Rating to M, you know.**

**Well, that's all for now, so see you guys!**


	2. Troubled Love

**Ok, sorry for being so late to update this! I had really hard tests and I really wanted to update a chapter of one of my other Ben 10 stories. Anyways, this is a request by suntan140!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>Kevin took a deep breath, then exhaled it as his shoulders relaxed. He was getting ready for his date with his super heroine, super cool, awesome girlfriend, Jen. Ever since he broke up with Gwen due to them losing interest in each other, both Kevin and Jen started dating. Now, it's been five years since then, and Kevin has been wanting a chance to finally go to the next step of their relationship.<p>

Marriage.

He managed to buy the perfect ring for her and thought that tonight might be when he propose to her. If this succeeds, then they'll get married, and have kids, and get old and die together! Okay, maybe the 'dying together' part was a little drastic right now, but he can worry about that later. Right now, he had one more problem to deal with.

Her overprotective alien brothers.

Sure, dealing with Jen's Dad was hard enough, but when he started dating Jen, her aliens that were stored in her Omnitrix came out one by one to show how much Jen means to them. Whenever Jen transformed, she'd always revert into a female version of her alien, but the aliens in her Omnitrix were all male and would turn female whenever she uses the Omnitrix. Her male aliens could come out of the Omnitrix anytime they wanted to, but only one, and they had a specific time limit.

Ever since Jen was 10 and received her first 10 aliens, all her aliens treated Jen like a little sister, or at the very least, a good friend. When Kevin first asked her out, he had no idea just how many of her aliens he had to fight off just so they could protect their little sister. Eventually, they stopped their assault when Jen forced them to, but they still warned Kevin about their wrath if he even tried to hurt Jen.

Kevin straightened his back and cleared his throat as he was driving to Jen's apartment. He was Kevin Ethan Levin, damnit! He's saved the world with his friends countless times, dated two beautiful girls, and turned good! One little proposal wouldn't do any harm, would it? ...Not if it includes over 50 aliens trying to freeze, burn, trample,or rip him to shreds.

When he was about to turn a corner, a large alien monster suddenly appeared around the street, eating trucks and cars left and right. "Oh come on!" complained Kevin, getting out of his car and absorbing the material to harden his body. Tonight, out of all other nights, there just HAD to be some sort of alien attack!

"Kevin! Duck!" cried out a familiar voice. Knowing who that was, Kevin ducked his head in time to avoid a fire blast which barely charred the ends of his hair. The fire blast directly hit the alien monster, making it screech in pain. Turning around, Kevin saw the love of his life as Swampfire.

Since her aliens always turned out female, Swampfire in this form was also female. She had spiky, short tomyboyish flame-like hair, her body almost resembled some sort of green lush-like dress that reached her knees, but the flaming twinkle in her eyes was what attracted Kevin.

However, today, that flaming twinkle happened to be full of rage.

"Ugh! Of-" **FWOOSH! **"-All-" **FWOOSH! **"-The times-" **FWOOSH! **"-To attack innocents-" **FWOOSH! **"-You just HAD-" **FWOOSH! **"-To pick today?!"

As Kevin watched Swampfire continuously burn and beat up the poor, pitiful alien monster, he thought, _'...Wow. Note to self: Never piss of Jen. EVER. Especially since she has lots of overpowered overprotective alien brothers.' _

Later, when the Plumbers arrived to arrest the charred monster, Jen already turned back into human and found Kevin, who was using his car mirror to try to look good. "Kevin! Kevin!" She ran up to him and, surprisingly, managed to knock him on his back with her on top and cuddling his waist.

"Whoa! Easy, Jenny," assured Kevin, rubbing her back gently. When the both of them stood up, Kevin couldn't help but drool a little when he saw Jen's appearance. Jen blushed at Kevin's handsome appearance as well.

Jen had her hair tied in a neat, high ponytail, and she had little makeup on, but she still looked beautiful and pretty in Kevin's eyes. She wore a forest green strapless dress with green flat shoes to match the dress since she hated high heels. She looked like some beautiful green fairy princess to Kevin.

Kevin wore a black jacket over a casual white dress shirt along with matching black shoes and pants. He still had his regular hairstyle and had no changes to it, and to match his charming looks, he had no bowtie or tie near his neck, since it was kinda suffocating to him.

"...Kevin? Kevin!"

"H-huh?" Snapping out of it, Kevin glanced at Jen, who looked worried.

"You've got a little drool in your chin."

"Oh, uh...sorry."

Being somewhat the gentleman he is, Kevin opened his car's door for his girlfriend and sweetly said, "After you, _madam moiselle." _He silently thanked Gwen for teaching him the French term.

Flustered at the new nickname Kevin had given her, along with the other hundred nicknames he's given her, Jen nodded shyly and entered inside. After starting the car, Kevin started driving towards their destination: The park.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"I can't believe this!" complained Swampfire, angrily throwing fireballs at a wall. "That-Kevin Levin guy's going after Jen, and we're all struck here, trapped and unable to do anything!"

"Yeah, I get your point, but calm down," advised Grey Matter. "I mean, next time I go out there, I'll make sure that the Omnitrix doesn't have that stupid lock function anymore. I mean, I am-"

"A Galvan, we know," every single alien groaned, hearing that phrase for about the hundredth time.

Ditto, being one of the youngest aliens unlocked, noticed something about the Omnitrix. "Um...guys?"

"RAAAAGHHH! LEMME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING, ALIEN BROTHERS THOUGH NOT REALLY BLOOD-RELATED BUT STILL ARE BROTHERS TO RATH! RATH WILL NOT TOLERATE KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN GOING ON ANOTHER DATE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! IF THEY DO, THEY'LL GET MARRIED, WHICH IS BAD!"

"Whoa, calm down, big guy," said Four Arms. "But, you know, he's got a point. If they continue their relationship, they might get married."

"Guys?"

"LIKE HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! RATH WILL NEVER-"

"Pesky Dust!" called out Brainstorm. "We require your assistance! And fast!"

"Ugh...I hate that name," groaned Pesky Dust before quickly blowing a bit of his sleeping powder right into Rath's face. In less than a few seconds, Rath was down for the count and cuddled up in a ball, where he was sucking his finger.

"Hello? Guys?"

"Well, since the angry tiger is out," started XLR8. "I say we form plans to getting rid of Kevin, hiding the body, and getting rid of the evidence that it was us. Now who's with me!"

"Yeah!"

"Down with Levin!"

"Bring it on!"

"Why do you care?"

"What?" Everyone turned to AmpFibian, who merely crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I said, why do you care? Have you forgotten about the most important thing here? Jen's happiness. If she's happy with Kevin, which she already is in more ways than one, then we have no right to intervene in their relationship. In fact, it'll make her more sad than happy if we simply get rid of her boyfriend."

"Guys? I've got something to say!"

"Yeah...you're right, but..." said Stinkfly. "You make it sound like you don't care about this whole ordeal."

"I really don't," admitted AmpFibian, deadpanning. "And besides, if Kevin really does hurt Jen in any way, we can always just come right out and make him pay anyways. Wouldn't it be more proper if we simply let things flow the way they are and not hurt Kevin unless neccessary?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys? I-"

"Nah!" Everyone else replied, shaking their heads.

"I'd rather die than ever let someone like Kevin marry sweet Jen!"

"We will destroy Kevin E. Levin!"

"Yeah!"

"...I'm surrounded by idiots and morons," muttered AmpFibian, facepalmming himself and shaking his head in disbelief.

Terraspin gently patted the Amperi. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't plan on hurting Kevin anytime soon."

"Thanks, Terraspin."

"GUYS! SERIOUSLY! LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHAT?!" Fed up with Ditto's interruptions, every alien turned to the small copy-making alien, who was stunned by the unison of loud voices.

Clearing his throat, Ditto announced, "The lock function's off."

"WHAT?!" Everyone rushed to the Omnitrix's active system, where it shows the status of the Omnitrix and other important things such as witnessing Jen and her date with Kevin. Right now, the status read: **UNLOCKED. **

"Now's our chance!" spoke up Jetray. "One of us can finally go out and crush Levin and then rescue Jen!"

"Wow, these numbskulls really haven't been listening," deadpanned AmpFibian.

"Who should go?" wondered Chromastone. "Last time I checked, only one of us can enter outside the Omnitrix for a short period of time."

"I know! Me! After all, I did announce that the Omnitrix was unlocked!" shouted Ditto proudly.

"No, it shall be me!" said Brainstorm. "With my superior intellect, I shall-"

"LEMME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING! RATH WILL GO OUT AND THEN-"

"Pesky Dust!"

"On it!"

"AND...AND...I'M SLEEPY..."

"Bye, everyone!" A squeaky, high pitched voice called out. Everyone turned around in time to see Nanomech pressing his hand on a panel button, which was the only access to outside the Omnitrix if it was unlocked. In a second, a green light surrounded Nanomech before transporting him away.

"DAMNIT, NANOMECH!"

* * *

><p><em>With Jen and Kevin... <em>

"Hey, Jenny? You've got a little something in your cheek," chuckled Kevin. "Let me get that for ya." Leaning towards his lover, Kevin kissed Jen's cheek tenderly, even sneakily licking that spot, making her ticklish.

"Hahaha! Kevin!" whined Jen cutely. She and Kevin were having a dinner picnic under a tree in the park, where nobody could disturb them. Kevin's cooking skills have improved dramatically, so he was able to make the best chili fries and smoothies ever, just for Jen.

In the meantime, Nanomech was hiding up in the tree bushes, watching them having their romantic dinner. "Now...what to do to Kevin...Hmm..." Out from the corner of his eye, Nanomech saw some water creature emerge from a lake not too far away.

Normally, he would just go back to the Omnitrix so that Jen could fight using one of her aliens, but he kinda didn't want to be pummeled by the others, especially Way Big. But at the same time, he kinda wanted the water creature to deal with Kevin, but he didn't want the same for Jen.

"...Aw screw it!" Finally making up his mind, Nanomech flew towards the water creature, hoping he might be able to beat it with his powers despite his small size.

Kevin cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Now might be the time. He decided that he's finally going to propose to Jen right here and now! "Jen, I have to tell you something. As in, really important."

"Hmm?" Wiping some crumbs away, Jen looked at Kevin curiously. Kevin wished he could cradle her face and kiss her right there and then for making such an adorable face.

"Listen, Jen I-"

"Wait, what's that?" Jen pointed to something far off the distance, making Kevin turn around and squint his eyes. Suddenly, some sort of bug flew out of nowhere and crashed into him, making him fall to the ground.

"Hey! What-" Stopping, Kevin was surprised to see an drenched Nanomech on his chest, trying to make himself dry.

"Nanomech?!" Glancing at her Omnitrix, Jen facepalmmed herself. "Ugh! I forgot to lock the Omnitrix again!" Glaring at her tiny part-human friend, Jen demanded, "Alright, Nanomech! What did you see and how much did you hear?!"

"Eep! I don't know what's worst! Jen about to kill me, or the guys when I go back!" gulped Nanomech. "Look, never mind! There's a water creature coming this way, and quick!"

"What? You're lying," scoffed Kevin.

"What?! Do you not see how wet I am?! Besides, why would I purposely get myself wet for?!"

"Hmm...he's got a point," agreed Jen. "Alright, Nanomech! Go back to the others, now!"

"But-"

"NOW."

Slumping his shoulders, Nanomech slapped on his watch symbol, sending him back to the Omnitrix.

* * *

><p><em>Back inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"You little rascal!"

"Now hold on-"

"I can't believe you just went and spied on Jen without any agreement whatsoever!"

"Not like you guys would even agree to anything anyways..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Everyone was ganging up on Nanomech the moment he returned, demanding to know what he had seen and they were more than angry since he completely left them inside the Omnitrix while he got to spy on their little sister Jen and her...boyfriend.

"Hey, where's AmpFibian?" squwaked Astrodactyl, glancing around the area.

"Oh, Jen must have used his DNA to fight," answered Spidermonkey right before AmpFibian returned. "Oh, speaking of which, there he is."

"...Remind me to never get married," shuddered AmpFibian. "No, better yet, remind me to never interact with a female. EVER."

"Jeez, what did Jen do while she transformed into you?" questioned Grey Matter.

"...You don't want to know."

"Well, the Omnitrix is locked, so we can't go out freely," said Heatblast, staring at the Omnitrix's status system, reading: **LOCKED. **

"What do we do now?" wondered Ripjaws, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'M AWAKE! LEMME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHIN'! YOU CANNOT JUST PUT RATH TO SLEEP ANYTIME YOU WANT!"

"Here we go..."

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p><em>Back with Jen and Kevin... <em>

"Okay, Jen. Have you calmed down now?" asked Kevin, handing Jen a water bottle. He was stunned as he watched Jen turn into AmpFibian and when she electrocuted the water creature so much, the Osmosian felt sorry for it.

"Yeah. Sorry for scaring you, Kevin."

"It's cool. I've seen way scarier things." _'Not as scary as you or your brothers, though.' _

"Oh! Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Jen, placing her water bottle on the ground.

Knowing this was it, Kevin gulped and bent down on one knee, fishing something out of his coat pocket. In his hands was a dark green box, Jen's favorite color. Jen let a small gasp escape her lips, knowing what this meant. She'd seen too many romance movies to already figure out where this was leading.

Kevin lifted up Jen's delicate hand and pressed a tender kiss on it. Afterwards, he opened up the box, presenting an expensive, yet beautiful engagement ring inside. Jen's heart began to flutter from excitement, and it almost felt like it could burst from the pure love Kevin was presenting to her.

"Jen," whispered Kevin in a husky tone so perfect, Jen could melt. "I know I've made lots of mistakes in the past, but I still want you to marry me. So...um...will you?"

"Yes!" screamed Jen, tears flowing out of her eyes out of happiness. She wrapped her arms around Kevin, repeating the same words over and over. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Kevin returned the gesture by squeezing Jen and burying his face into her shoulder. He finally did it! He finally had the courage to propose to Jen, and she actually said yes!

Slipping the ring into her ring finger, Kevin was surprised when Jen made the first move on Kevin, kissing him on the lips faster than Kevin. This just proves how much their love has expanded and how much they've been through many hardships.

Pulling away for breath, Kevin whistled, making Jen blush. "Damn, you're really excited about this, aren't ya?" Suddenly, his face paled, remembering something that he wished he shouldn't have.

"Kevin? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing, Jen. It's just that...well, your brothers are definitely gonna kill me the moment you unlock the Omnitrix again."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! One request done, another to go! Just a heads up for all ya'll!<strong>

**Firstly, yes, the Omnitrix aliens can enter out of Jen's Omnitrix, but only the unlocked ones. And only one at a time. There is a time limit to how long they can stay out, but it's completely random, like one hour or just five minutes.**

**Secondly, I got the Locked and Unlocked function from watching 'Forge of Creation' episode, where 15 year old Ben switches Wildmutt back into 10 year old Ben, and 15 year old Ben tells his younger self that he should keep his watch locked.**

**That's all folks! Read and review!**


	3. Relief

**Hey, everyone! Another chapter up! This one's for Rexfan1333!**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>"Stupid homework, stupid test, stupid teacher!" mumbled Jen, who was in her room, studying and writing down her homework. "As if fighting Animo an hour ago was hard enough, now this stupid stupid, stupid test-"<p>

"Jen?" Hearing Gwen's voice from the other side of her door and her knocking, Jen got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Gwen carrying a large sack in her hands.

"Whoa, where did you get that sack?" asked Jen, allowing her cousin to enter her bedroom. She helped her place the sack on the ground, where she could see several envelopes fall out into the ground.

Sighing, Gwen explained, "I was told by your so called Jen fanclub to deliver you this. Apparently, they're all love letters from your fanboys."

Jen had to quickly lock her Omnitrix before one of her brotherly overprotective aliens could pop out. "Again? Jeez, that's like the third time this month! Ugh!"

"What's the matter?" asked Gwen. "Something I can help with?"

The Omnitrix wielder shook her head, sighing exhaustedly. "No, no. It's...it's nothing. It's just that, with all the superhero stuff I have to do, my grades aren't looking any better. To top it off, I have to run away from screaming fanboys who want to go out with me."

Gwen felt sympathy for her alien-transforming cousin. Her cousin has every right to complain considering how much work she's been doing these past few months. Gwen only wished there was more she could do for her cousin. After all, nobody can be a teenager forever.

Jen forced herself to grin and laugh off her problems. "Hey, what am I thinking? There's no need to be all moody and stuff! Hey, how about you get ready for a date with Kevin or something?"

"...Yeah, I'll go do that."

* * *

><p><em>At Julian's house... <em>

"...That bad, huh?" murmured Julian, crossing his arms. When Gwen arrived at his house, she explained the current situation and how stressed Jen's become. Julian also felt bad for his girlfriend, but they never had time to hang out due to their important activities. Luckily, Julian was on a break from tennis for a while.

"So, I was wondering if you could help with Jen? You know, considering you are her boyfriend, after all," said Gwen.

"But, I don't know how to ease her stress. And I just got back from the whole tennis season."

Gwen snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "I got it! I have the perfect plan! It might not ease all of her problems, but only some!"

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"Okay, so first off..."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"She locked us out! I can't believe she did that!" roared Humungousaur, stomping around angrily.

"Well, I don't blame her for doing such a thing," admitted AmpFibian. "You all looked like you were ready to go on strike the second you heard the word 'fanboys.'"

"You all need to calm down," advised Terraspin. "Let's all sit down and take a deep bre-"

"GAAAAHHHH! WHAT DO WE DO?! OUR SIS IS GONNA BE TAKEN AWAY AND MARRIED! WAAAAAHHH!" screamed Echo Echo as he and his numerous copies ran all around the area, frailing around their arms and running like chickens who had their heads chopped off.

"Chill out," spoke Big Chill in his raspy, cold tone before freezing the floor, making Echo Echo and his copies slip and fall before reverting back to the original Echo Echo.

"Well, it looks like we're not going anywhere with this lock on," said Swampfire, glancing at the Omnitrix status.

"If I may be so bold," spoke up Brainstorm. "But you are all currently forgetting that Jenavieve already has a current lover."

"Oh yeah! Julian!" reminded Spidermonkey, somewhat relieved.

The tension in the air suddenly grew sharper and more colder at the mere mention of the tennis player.

"Julian...I never did like that guy," growled Swampfire, crackling his knuckles. The more he thought negatively about the boy, the more angrier he got, causing the flames he produced to grow stronger and stronger.

"You don't like any boys that get close to Jen anyways," pointed out Goop. "Besides, we already gave Julian the stern talk, so he knows what'll happen if he hurts Jen."

"I wanna be the first one at him!" shouted Humungousaur, still causing a mess as he threw his tantrum around.

Big Chill sighed. "One of us is going to have to clean that mess up, and it's not going to be me."

"..."

"..."

"...Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not-aw, you guys suck!" complained NRG.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning... <em>

"Jen! Jen! Jen!"

"Jen, did you get my love letter?"

"Jen, I love you!"

"Jen, will you go out with me?!"

"Jen, pick me! Pick me!"

"Ugh..." Jen was not only tired and exhausted from staying up late to do studying, but now she had to deal with a large group of boys that were from her fanclub. "Guys, guys...I appreciate that you guys sent me letters, but I-"

"She's with me," a familiar voice announced. Everyone twisted around to see Julian, but today, he was...different. Julian's hair was a bit more spiky, making it one of his attractive traits right now. He smelled of fresh flowers and the grin on his face made Jen want to melt on her knees at his presence. Julian silently thanked Gwen for a quick makeover.

Swiftly, Julian grabbed Jen by her waist, holding her close to his chest protectively. "Jen's already got a boyfriend. Me, Julian. So, no more touchie from any of you guys. Okay? Bye-bye."

Groaning and glaring at Julian with jealously, the fanboys soon left Jen to do their own business, leaving Julian and Jen alone in the hallways. Unexpectedly, Julian placed his hands on Jen's hips and kissed her with love, something she quickly returned back in favor.

Once pulling back, Julian asked huskily, "How about after school, we go to Mr. Smoothie's and go on a date? We haven't gone in one in months."

"But, my homework and tests and-"

"-Can all wait. So, how about it? My treat."

Unable to take it anymore, Jen eagerly nodded, making Julian smile and peck her cheek. She giggled as he escorted her to her class like a true gentleman. Jen could mentally tell that in her Omnitrix, her aliens were all preparing to go to war against Julian, their main target.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished at last! I imagined that Julian would be a lot like Julie, but maybe a bit more flirting and more of a gentleman. Also, I wanted Jen's real name to be Jenavieve because there's already a character named Jennifer Nocturne.<strong>

**Next chapter will be in the first Ben 10 series, only Jen as an 11 year old though! Read and review!**


	4. 11 Troubles

**Hi, folks! This one's for Shadowclanwarrior! His-her, actually, I'm not sure what gender this user is, but they requested this in the review area.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>"I bet you that Jen will kiss me first!"<p>

"No, me!"

"No way, I'm WAY hotter! Literally!"

"Nuh uh!"

As of right now, Heatblast, Ripjaws, and Stinkfly were arguing among each other about their crush, Jen. Ever since Jen acquired the Omnitrix, all ten of her aliens have grown attracted to Jen, each of them gaining a crush on the 11 year old.

Unfortunately for each of them, Jen had no idea just how much her pure, innocent smile could make their hearts beat faster than even XRL8's speed. Her bright, green eyes and good actions made all ten of them want to protect her from any harm's way.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Please!" called out Grey Matter, entering the conversation and causing the three of them to turn to the tiny alien. "I know you all appreciate and admire Jen...but face facts. She _obviously_ loves the smart and cute one! Me!"

It took less than 10 seconds for Heatblast, Stinkfly, and Ripjaws to agree on one subject: Getting rid of Grey Matter.

"Get him!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

While Diamondhead and Four Arms were chatting about a conversation and taking a walk around, they noticed Grey Matter being chased by the hot-tempered Pyronite, the prank master Lepidopterran, and the swim expert Piscciss Volann.

"Get back here, you dumb brat!"

"Hey, I'm not dumb! I'm a Galvan, and Galvans are supposed to be smart!"

Sighing, Four Arms turned to Diamondhead and said, "I've got Heatblast, Ripjaws, and Stinkfly. You just get Grey Matter, alright?"

"Agreed." Not too long, both muscled aliens took ahold of their targets as they tried to ensnare one another.

"Gah! As soon as I'm out, I'm gonna bite your head off, Grey Matter!" threatened Ripjaws, frailing his arms around.

"Not if I fry him up first!" said Heatblast. "Speaking of which-"

"No!" Using his fourth arm, Four Arms grabbed Heatblast's wrist and lowered it before the Pyronite could even fire a fireball. "Alright, will anyone explain what's going on?"

Grey Matter was the first to speak up. "Apparently, these three idiots were rambling on about who Jen will like and who she'll kiss. All I said was that she'll love me since I'm much more smarter AND cuter."

"...Can I crush all four of them?" requested Four Arms to Diamondhead, shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!"

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, BRING IT ON!"

Suddenly, XLR8, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt, and Upgrade arrived, confused by the loud commotion being caused by the other six aliens. Wildmutt made a sound full of confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"SILENCE!" yelled Ghostfreak, his ghostly voice booming throughout the Omnitrix zones and causing everyone to freeze. "Just what is the meaning of all this nonsense?!"

The six aliens that had started the whole fiasco began pointing to one another, shifting the blame to others. "He did it!"

"...Just start from the beginning," ordered Upgrade, annoyed as he narrowed his green eyes.

After Grey Matter and Diamondhead explained the whole situation, everyone grew silent for a few moments until XLR8 ended the silence with one sentence. "You losers will never get her, because she loves me!"

"WHAT?!" Now everyone was not only shocked, but enraged at the speed-based alien.

"Face it. Out of all the aliens since Jen's found the Omnitrix, _I_ was always the fastest. And she uses me a lot, much more than you punks combined."

Quickly, Four Arms tried to lunge towards XLR8, only to grab at empty air. "What the-" He then saw XLR8, only a few feet away from the others, and sticking his tongue out at them.

Wildmutt growled and started barking loudly, gaining attention. "What is it, boy?" asked Grey Matter, walking up to him since he's the only one out of the ten aliens to fully understand his language. As Wildmutt began snarling and talking in his language, Grey Matter began to translate for everyone. "'Step away from my Jen. I love her.' WHAT?!"

"Oh, another rival, huh?" mumbled Four Arms, crackling his knuckles as he was ready to pummel Wildmutt, despite him being a dog-like species. In fact, everyone began to advance towards each other, ready to take each other out if needed.

"Everyone, STOP!" announced Upgrade. "I have a solution! What if one of us comes out of the Omnitrix, one by one each, and hangs out with Jen until our time limits are up? We'll do something special for Jen and give her time to decide which one of us she really likes!"

Everyone pondered about that for a moment. Yes, if that had happened, one of them might have a chance at winning Jen's hand! Each of them have their own creative skills, and it's completely fair, so why not?

"Wait!" cried out XLR8. "Who gets to go first then?"

And thanks to XLR8, all male aliens began an argument.

"Me! Me! It should be me!"

"You? You stink, literally! Like your name too! No way, it should be me!"

"Can it, Ripjaws! You can't even breath properly without water! The only reason you're still breathing right now is due to the effects of living in the Omnitrix!"

"No way! It should be me! Besides, I'm the first alien Jen picked out, and I am smokin' hot."

"No, I'm way physically stronger than all of you combined! And I have four arms!"

"Yeah, but you're not as smart as me either."

"Silence, fools! I wish to be the first! After all, I wish to...settle matter with Jen!"

"Yeah, considering how you traumatized her and nearly took over her body, I doubt you'll even have a chance."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, Kineceleran! And that was not me, it was Zs'Skayr! I am merely a DNA copy of him! And I can never forgive him for all the terrible things he's done to Jen!"

"Ok, how about this?" spoke up Upgrade, holding up several sticks in his hands. "The aliens about to go first will need to take the shortest stick. The row will go from smallest to largest, how about that?"

After he said that, everyone quickly grabbed one stick each and checked theirs. The first one to go would be Heatblast, then Grey Matter, Ripjaws, XLR8, Four Arms, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and lastly, Stinkfly.

"Aw man!" complained Stinkfly as Heatblast started to walk towards the panel button which would teleport him out of the Omnitrix temporarily. "That isn't fair!"

"Hey, there's no fair or unfair in battles or in real life," replied Heatblast cockily as he pressed the button. "See ya."

* * *

><p><em>With Jen, Heatblast's turn... <em>

Jen sighed and sat down on the ground near a lake in the forest. Max and Gwen were out shopping for supplies in a town nearby and told Jen to stay put before leaving. She began to throw stones at the lake to see how far it would go, then stopped due to boredom. Her grandpa already grounded her and locked all her video games somewhere in the van.

Suddenly, a bright green light flashed behind her, catching her attention as she stood up and saw Heatblast. The bored look on her face quickly dissipated as soon as she saw one of her alien friends.

"Heatblast!" she cried out in joy. "Finally, something to do! Is there something you want to do? Wanna hang out?"

_You could start by giving me a kiss. _That was what Heatblast wanted to say when he changed his mind. He had to be a bit strategic about this and slowly, but effectively win Jen's love. He took her hand gently, careful not to burn her, and asked in a husky tone, "How about you and I go out on a walk together? Don't worry, I'll protect ya." To add more to his charm, he winked.

Most girls would simply scream in joy or faint, but an oblivious, clueless Jen only smiled. "Okay!" She squeezed his rocky hand a little more tightly before allowing him to take the lead. As they walked around the forest, they began to talk about cool things together like video games and Heatblast started bragging how he was tougher than any of the other aliens and he would take them on and protect Jen.

"Hey Jen! Check this out!" Lifting up a finger, Heatblast used his fire powers to create some sort of heart-shaped fire in the sky, astonishing Jen.

"Whoa, cool! When can I do something like that?"

"Hmm...maybe next time I can show you."

Several minutes later, the Omnitrix symbol on Heatblast's chest started to beep red, indicating it was almost time for Heatblast to leave. Jen looked down sadly, knowing that Heatblast had to leave when he lifted up her chin.

"Don't be sad, Jen. Here, how's this for a small parting gift?" Leaning forward, Heatblast kissed her on the lips with lots of tender before pulling back. He smirked in triumph when he saw Jen's face red before disappearing in a flash of red light.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Omnitrix... <em>

"Hey guys, I'm b-"

"CHARRRRGGGGEEE!"

"Whoa, what th-GAAAHH!" Heatblast was tackled by Four Arms, Ripjaws, and XLR8, all three furiously filled with jealously and hatred for the Pyronite.

"You-you-you-you kissed her!" yelled XLR8, jumping up and down on Heatblast.

"That was part of the deal," reminded Upgrade.

"No! The part of the deal was which one of us Jen loves!" shouted Four Arms.

"And Jen loves me! So I win!" said Heatblast, strugging against the three aliens.

"No, the winner would be which one of us Jen admits she loves, so the deal isn't over," said Diamondhead.

"Yeah! That's right!" agreed both Grey Matter and Ghostfreak in unison.

"Oh, you guys can go straight to Hell!" complained Heatblast, still uncomfortable with the weight of a Tetramand, a Kineceleran, and a Piscciss Volann on top of him.

"Well, guess it's my turn now! Wish me luck!" said Grey Matter, pressing the teleporter button that soon teleported him out of the Omnitrix.

* * *

><p><em>Grey Matter's turn... <em>

Jen was laying on her bed inside the Rust Bucket, bored again. She had nothing else to do ever since Heatblast left and thought about taking a nap. What she didn't notice was a certain Galvan sneaking inside the Rust Bucket.

Grey Matter managed to sneak inside a closet and find Gwen's jewelry box without any detection. Opening the closer door a little to use some of the light from outside, Grey Matter began constructing some of the jewelry together to make one perfect little gift

"Just arrange the strings here, and a bit of the pearls there, and...done!"

Stepping out of the closet, Grey Matter took a deep breath and called out, "Jen! Jen!"

"Whoa!" Nearly falling out of her bed, Jen glanced down to see Grey Matter with his arms behind his back. "Grey Matter? Didn't expect to see you here."

"Jenavieve Tennyson," spoke Grey Matter politely, trying to act as a gentlemen while walking up to Jen, who had hopped out of her bed. "I uh...want to give you something. A token of appreciation from me." He took out what was behind his back, which happened to be a bracelet with glitters and contained a few small gems.

"Whoa! This looks cool! As in a girly way kind of cool! Thanks, Grey Matter!" thanked Jen, putting the bracelet on her wrist before hugging Grey Matter close.

_'I believe the right phrase for this is, 'Score!' _thought Grey Matter, amused. "Jenavieve, I have some very good ideas on how to prank your cousin, if you like."

"Gwen?" Smirking, Jen already knew where this was heading. "Awesome! Go ahead! I'm all ears!"

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the Omnitrix... <em>

"Smartass," grumbled Ripjaws, seeing Grey Matter chatting happily with Jen. In fact, everyone was feeling jealous and annoyed as they watched the monitors. The next thing they knew, they all saw Grey Matter jump onto Jen's shoulders, climb to her face, and give her a surprise kiss on the lips.

"HE'S DEAD MEAT!"

"DESTROY ALL FROGS!"

"NO FAIR!"

"...Meh. Mine was way better," said Heatblast, unimpressed while Grey Matter returned to the Omnitrix with a satisfied smile.

When Grey Matter saw everyone but Heatblast give him frowns and death glares, the Galvan tried to defend himself. "Oh come on! You guys should have predicted that! Besides, why are you mad? Heatblast was the one who kissed her first. And I think I did a way better job being the gentleman than he is."

That ticked off the Pyronite. "Hey, what was that?!"

"Did you try giving her jewelry?"

"Well...I...no! But-"

"I rest my case."

"Anyways, I'm going next. See you guys later," spoke up Ripjaws, stretching his limbs.

* * *

><p><em>Ripjaws turn... <em>

Jen was sitting on the ground near a lake, trying to catch fish using her Grandpa's fishing rod. She saw several times on TV that fishermen always put worms on the ends of their hooks before placing their fishing line in the water. For the fifth time, Jen reeled in her line, only to see nothing but her hook.

Her stomach growled, making her groan and put down her fishing rod. "Great...Knew I should have bought that snack back in town."

"Hey, Jen." Turning around, Jen saw Ripjaws approaching her, though he did seemed to be having trouble breathing due to the fact that he constantly lives on water.

"Ripjaws!" Worried, Jen rushed towards her friend and placed his arm around her shoulders, guiding him towards the lake where she helped him get to the water and waited for him to resurface.

When Ripjaws finally obtained the oxygen he needed, he was about to head back when he got an idea. When he got out of the water and into land, he collapsed on his knees before falling on his back, looking weak.

"Ripjaws!" Jen cried out before kneeling down and shaking her friend to try to wake him up. "What's wrong?! I thought you would get better by staying in the water!"

'J-Jen..." gasped Ripjaws, cradling her face with one hand. "I was in the land for...for too long, and the water saved my life, but only a little. I need...something else from you..."

"What is it?! I'll do anything!" begged Jen, grabbing ahold of Ripjaw's hand as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I need a...kiss from someone who lives on land. It's like CPR, but a long kiss should do it."

Jen's face flustered at the mere mention of a kiss. But if it meant it'll save Ripjaws, then she'd be willing to do it. She leaned downwards and started to deliver a soft kiss on his rough lips.

Ripjaws couldn't be more overjoyed than this! Sure, he felt bad for tricking Jen, and he was acting like he was dying, but it was so worth it if he managed to trick Jen into kissing him. Right now, he could tell that the others were enraged at him not only kissing poor innocent Jen, but tricking her into doing so.

When Jen pulled away, Ripjaws stood up, looking satisfied. "Whew! You saved my life there, Jen! Thanks!"

Blushing, Jen shyly looked away, twiddling her fingers. "I-It was nothing." The blush on her face grew more dark when her stomach growled.

Ripjaws didn't seemed bothered by her hungry state, but he did chuckle at the adorable expression Jen had. "You want me to go grab some fish?"

"...Yeah?"

Jumping into the water, Ripjaws wasted no time in collecting a lot of fish into his jaws, reappearing a minute later. He laid the large amount of fish he gathered onto the grass before looking at Jen, who managed to start a fire with some sticks she collected.

In a matter of minutes, both of them cooked up the fish and placed them in sticks. When the fishes were ready, the two of them were prepared to eat them, that is, until the watch symbol on Ripjaws started beeping, and Ripjaws was forced back into the Omnitrix before he could even take his first bite.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" yelled Ripjaws, being dangled in the air by Four Arms.

"No way! Not unless I feel like it!"

"You're just jealous because Jen's never kissed you!"

"That does it! Now I'm really mad!"

Grey Matter looked around, feeling something was off. "Guys? Where's XLR8?"

"Last time I checked, the speedster's already got out of the Omnitrix," said Heatblast. "Besides, it's his turn anyways. I so cannot wait to see his turn."

* * *

><p><em>XLR8's turn... <em>

Jen finished her second fish and was fully satisfied from eating, even though there was a couple of fish left. Suddenly, XLR8 appeared in front of her out of nowhere, causing Jen to trip and fall to the ground.

"Jen!" In a flash, XLR8 zoomed in and caught Jen in his arms before laying her on the ground gently. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks. Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Could you wait a second? I just got an idea!" Afterwards, XLR8 rushed out of the area, returning a minute later with a batch of red roses in his hands. "Here you go!"

"Wow! These are so beautif-Wait a second," paused Jen, eyeing XLR8 suspiciously. "...Did you steal these?!"

"What?! No, you know me! I wouldn't do such a thing! I was looking around in town, and I saw these thieves robbing a bank, so I stopped them! The people gave me roses as a reward!"

Actually, XLR8 was half telling the truth. Yes, he did stop a crime, but he did kinda steal the roses from a flower shop afterwards. Not that he was going to tell Jen that information, though.

"Hmm...okay then. If you want, you can eat the fishes right here. I'm full, so-"

"Great, thanks!" Quickly, XLR8 gobbled up all the fishes, since fish was one of his most favorite foods. When he was done, XLR8 turned to Jen and said, "Hold on for a moment!" He vanished once again, leaving Jen alone.

XLR8 appeared once again, chomping down on breath mints before gulping them down. Swiftly, he grabbed ahold of Jen's soft, white cheeks before pressing his lips against hers roughly.

Jen dropped her roses in shock as XLR8 wrapped his arms around her waist gently, picking her off the ground. He was too engrossed into the kiss at the time, that he didn't even noticed the Omnitrix symbol he had beeping over and over until he disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

><p><em>In the Omnitrix... <em>

"Ha! Catch me if you can!" taunted XLR8, running around as he was being chased by Heatblast, Ripjaws, and Grey Matter for bragging about kissing Jen better and that they were all losers.

"Hey, who's turn is it now? I kinda forgot," spoke up Four Arms, scratching his head.

Ghostfreak took a moment to think. "Well, according to the list, after XLR8, it's you, then the Petrosapien, then the Vulpimancer, then the Galvanic Mechamorph, then me, and then the stinky vermin."

"Hey! I've got a name, you know! And it's Stinkfly!"

"Do you really think I care?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Heh, then this should be no problem at all," assured Four Arms, pressing the panel before teleporting out of there.

* * *

><p><em>Four Arms turn... <em>

Jen was still thinking over the fact that Heatblast, Grey Matter, and XLR8 had kissed her. And the fact that she had to kiss Ripjaws to save his life. Come to think of it, she was beginning to think that Ripjaws was lying just to get a kiss from her.

She had to cover her eyes when a sudden green light flashed in her direction, revealing the source to be Four Arms. "Hey, Jen! Say, there's-" Before he could finish, a red light enveloped his body, making him return back to the Omnitrix.

"...That was weird."

* * *

><p><em>In the Omnitrix... <em>

"What gives?! Why did I return so soon?! And stop laughing, Stinkfly before I hurt you!"

"Hahahaha! But I can't help it! Epic fail! Ha!"

"To answer your question, Four Arms," spoke up Upgrade. "Everyone has a certain time limit whenever one of us exits out of the Omnitrix. It may be an hour, of five minutes, or perhaps even a few seconds, like in your case."

"Maybe, but it's my turn now," said Diamondhead, pressing the panel button before disappearing. A few seconds later, he returned, looking rather surprised. "What the-?! Oh, come on!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" announced a familiar voice. Everyone except Heatblast, Ripjaws, and Grey Matter, who were currently still chasing after XLR8, saw the newbie that arrived several months ago, Feedback.

"Uh...where are you going?" asked Stinkfly as he watched Feedback about to teleport himself out of the watch.

"Oh, just gonna hang out with my future girlfriend."

On that note, everyone, even XLR8, froze. However, when XLR8 stopped in his tracks, his pursuers crashed into him, causing them to collide with the ground.

"WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?! WHO?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Hmm? Jen, of course. Who else doesn't know me?"

If any of them had the ability to turn to stone, they would automatically. Humming a tune, Feedback teleported out of the Omnitrix with a satisfied look. After he left, everyone rushed towards the monitors to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Jen laid on the grass, staring up at the clouds in the clear blue skies. Her vision was blocked when a certain Conductoid got in her way. "Feedback!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around his waist.<p>

Feedback gently stroked her hair and sat down on the grass with her. He did notice the saddened look on her face and grew concerned. He never did like her sad expressions, especially the puppy dog eyes ones, where he was always vulnerable to that one.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Come on, don't lie to me. Is it serious?"

"...Not exactly."

Feedback got an idea, causing him to smirk mischeviously. "Alrighty then." Using his tendrils, he wrapped them around Jen's arms and legs, tying her down to the ground.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Just relax. Besides, prepare to have the thrill of your life!" With the help of his tail cord, Feedback began tickling Jen's stomach, arms, sides, and neck, making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! F-FEEDBACK! S-ST-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope! Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"O-OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!"

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"Hey, wouldn't Feedback be considered a pedophile if he's somewhat dating an 11 year old?" wondered Heatblast.

"Not exactly," Grey Matter began to explain. "I mean, we're all technically 11 years old even though we look older, so when Jen ages, so do we."

"Whew! That's a relief!" sighed Stinkfly before Feedback came back into the Omnitrix. However, he didn't look amused as lightning crackled around him, and his tendrils looked ready to snap at anyone.

In other words, the Conductoid was on a killer mood.

"Alright, which one of you morons decided to try and kiss my girl?"

Everyone pointed to Heatblast, XLR8, Grey Matter, and Ripjaws, who was shocked that they were betrayed by their own kind. "Hey! Traitors!" cried out Grey Matter, jumping up and down.

Feedback was more than angry already since he now knew that four guys kissed HIS Jen. "I'll give you guys the count of three before I end your lives. One.."

"Uh oh..."

"Two..."

"I'm out!"

"Wait for me!"

"Three!"

"So worth it," said Heatblast as lightning started to head his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Jen obtained Feedback since she was 11, I decided to make it all a surprise for all of ya! I won't be doing this fanfic for a while due to other important things, so bye!<strong>


	5. Double Trouble

**Hey, everyone! I'll be updating this story daily! Don't know when, I just do! By the way, Shadowclanwarrior asked me to do another request, well, a small request, which I'll be combining with some romance!**

**Also, the whole chapter, I totally got the idea after seeing a picture on Deviant Art! It was so cute, it was Ditto hugging an embarrased Echo Echo from behind, and they both had cat ears! It was so cute!~**

**Pairing: Ditto X Jen (original series)**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>Glancing out the Rust Bucket's window, a 10 year old Jen sighed sadly, staring at nothing but the plains. Ever since she met Kevin, she had a huge girl crush on him, but her heart had been repeatedly broken each time he fought her and was willing to kill her. Moreover, he even stated he hated her, shattering her heart even further.<p>

Just a few hours ago, Jen had to fight the mutated Kevin, yet again. As she tried to convince Kevin to join the good side while having some conflicts with her emotions, he had burned a portion of her leg so badly, it left a mark on her leg that would recover in weeks. Now, Jen couldn't walk properly until her mark fully healed.

Gwen and Grandpa Max had already left the Rust Bucket in order to get groceries from a nearby town, leaving Jen alone due to the fact that she has a nasty injury. They were worried about her health, but more about her mental problems, like dealing with boy crushes and all. Grandpa Max would make sure not to let Kevin touch his little granddaughter ever again, and if Kevin tries to get in contact with Jen, Gwen would make sure one of her spells would blow him away!

Jen placed a pack of ice on her burn mark, winching in pain. She curled up in her blankets as small tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She had thought that if all girls have crushes on boys, they would like them too, but, just like every other oblivious child like her, things don't always go that way.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

Every single alien Jen has unlocked were seriously worried for Jen. Since Jen used Diamondhead and XLR8 during her battle with Kevin, both aliens explained to the others what had happened, making them feel terrible for sweet, kind, tomboy Jen, and wanting them to kill Kevin the next time they saw him.

"Poor Jen...I wonder what we should do," wondered Four Arms, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"It's simple!" announced Heatblast, punching his fist onto his palm like he figured something out. "We go out, find Kevin, and then burn him! Then we take his dead corpse and take it to Jen, where she'll thank me repeatedly, kiss me, then when she's older and we're still boyfriend and girlfriend, we'll mate and have lots of kids and grow old and die together! The end!"

Everyone stared at Heatblast in disbelief as if he had grown a second head.

"...Okay, there are a LOT of things that I have to point out to you, Heatblast," spoke up Grey Matter. "One, we only have like a time limit each where we can wander free, so Kevin Levin could be anywhere! Two, we're not murderers! Three, why would we take Kevin's corpse and take it to Jen, who still has a crush on him? It's only going to make her more upset! Four, even if she doesn't get upset, why would she bother kissing you? Five, she is WAY too young to have a boyfriend! And six, you're an idiot."

"...You know, you Galvans talk way too much."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't even a compliment!"

"I know."

"Maybe we should try giving her flowers? I hear females always cheer up when getting flowers," suggested XLR8.

"Knowing you, you'll probably just steal them since you have no money," deadpanned Ghostfreak.

"No I won't!" However, XLR8 crossing his fingers behind his back spoke otherwise.

"How about we find a cute boy her age, kill him, and then give him to Jen?" wondered Blitzwolfer. Everyone stared at one of the newly recruited aliens like he had lost his mind.

"Are you nuts?! That's even worse than Heatblast's idea! And that'll only traumatize the poor girl!" screeched Ripjaws, shocked at his suggestion.

Since Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike joined the alien team, they were...strange and especially enjoyed gore and killing, but with the help from others, they were slowly, but effectively improving their ways into the good side.

"Please! I've got a way better solution for all of this!" announced Ditto confidently. He hasn't been in the team for very long, but he was already more of an annoyance as the same level as Stinkfly. Both of them were trouble as a team, always pulling pranks on the others. The only difference between the two is that Ditto is the youngest out of them, and probably acts about Jen's age too.

"And what makes you so sure you can cheer up Jen?" asked Heatblast, raising a molten eyebrow.

Ditto gave him a confident smirk. "Simple. I read your 'magazines.'" Having said that, he disappeared in a green flash. After he left, everyone now turned their attention to Heatblast, who was rarely, but quite frankly, getting nervous.

"So, Heatblast. What sort of 'magazines' was he talking about?"

"...Damn you, Ditto."

* * *

><p><em>Back with Jen... <em>

Jen was trying her best to wipe her tears away, trying to act all strong. If she didn't stop crying, there might be enemies nearby, and she didn't want to humilate herself by fighting them while still crying. Even so, the tears kept coming.

Out of nowhere, a familiar green flash illuminated inside the Rust Bucket, making Jen cover her eyes to avoid being blind. When she looked down from her bunk bed, she saw Ditto staring up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Jen! You must be a prizefighter. One look at you, and I'm knocked out," flirted Ditto, trying to use one of the pick-up lines he remembered seeing in Heatblast's magazines.

"Ditto? W-what are you doing here?" sniffed Jen, trying to hide her tears with her hands, despite failing so miserably. She climbed down to the ground to confront Ditto, who was a little taller than her.

"Shh...shh...Here, let me help you that," offered Ditto. Unexpectedly, he pulled Jen close to his chest by wrapping his arms around her waist before starting to lick her salty tears with his tongue.

Flustered red and embarrassed, Jen cried out, "W-what are you doing-?!" She tried to escape, but remembered that Ditto could easily round up more of his clones to corner her, so she gave up on that thought.

After her tears were gone, Ditto replied innocently, "All I did was wipe away your tears. Call it a...alien custom."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, though."

Seeing Jen still sad, Ditto decided to go through phrase 2 of his genius plan. "Jen?" he called out softly, lifting up her chin so that she could only look at him.

"Y-yes?"

"You're still upset at Kevin, right? You want to forget all the nasty things he's done?"

"Mmm hmm." Jen nodded her head like a shy child.

"Well, maybe this will help you." Leaning forward, Ditto pressed his white lips against Jen's soft ones, making her gasp in surprise. Her eyes widen and she was too shocked to move or think straight. Ditto smirked in victory as he kept kissing Jen, rubbing her arms gently.

When Jen felt something wet trying to enter her mouth, she immediantly pulled away and slapped Ditto as hard as she could. The slapping sound echoed throughout the RV, and Ditto's face swung to the side from the impact, his cheek red from the slap Jen had given him.

Jen felt a number of emotions rise up in her chest. Anger, hurt, sorrow, anything that was upsetting her. She started to cry again and turned away from Ditto, far too upset to even speak to the alien.

Ditto felt bad and his smile dropped instantly as he went to comfort the girl. "Jen, wait I-"

"Go away!" she cried out, backing away from the copy alien. "Just...go away..."

"Jen-" Before Ditto could do anything, he disappeared in a red flash, his time limit getting in the way.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"No, seriously Heatblast! What were in those magazines you showed to Ditto?"

"I never showed any magazines! And I never had any magazines in the first place! Why's everyone going against me?!"

Everyone stared at the Pyronite, annoyed. "You really want us to answer that?"

They then had to cover their eyes when a bright green light filled the area. Ditto had returned back inside the Omnitrix, a downright sad expression shown on his face.

"Uh...what happened?" asked Ripjaws.

"I...tried to cheer up Jen, and she started crying and getting upset," said Ditto.

Grey Matter raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What _really_ happened?'

"Huh? No idea what you're talking about," replied Ditto as Four Arms disappeared in a flash. Ditto glanced over to his direction before shrugging and placing his arms behind his head casually.

It took about 10 minutes for everyone else to break Ditto.

"Aaah! Okay! Okay!" yelled Ditto, being hanged in the air by Diamondhead after so much brutal 'torture' from his fellow aliens. "I flirted with Jen, licked her tears and kissed her, which made her upset!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, I got the ideas from Heatblast's porn magazines!"

"Why would you even show him that?!" demanded Ghostfreak, glaring at the Pyronite along with others.

"For the last time, I don't have those sort of magazines!" _'Note to self, destroy them when you have the chance!' _

"Aaah! You just stoled our sister's sweet little kiss!" shouted Stinkfly, shaking Ditto by the shoulders back and forth. "You are so dead, you-you little midget!"

"I-"

Before Ditto could say anything, a red light blinded everyone in the room until it faded away, revealing to be an exhausted Four Arms. "Guys!" the muscled Tetramand panted, falling to his knees. "Jen! She-she-she's-!"

"What is it?! What's wrong?" asked XLR8, rushing towards the Tetramand and demanding what had happened to his precious sister-like friend.

"She's being attacked by Vilgax!"

* * *

><p><em>With Jen... <em>

"Oof!" Jen groaned, being thrown to the ground rather harshly. She had bruises and wounds all over her small body after being frailed around by Vilgax, who was many times stronger than her.

Just a couple minutes ago, Vilgax appeared out of the nowhere and just crashed the Rust Bucket to the ground. It looks like Grandpa Max will have to fix his RV, again. Anyways, Jen started to fight him using Four Arms, but apparently, her watch ran out of power, and she was stuck as a human until the watch recharges. For now, she was taking a tough beating from the strong alien.

"Today will be the day I take the Omnitrix from your grasp, Jen Tennyson!" declared Vilgax, grabbing Jen's fragile arm before squeezing it with little strength. Jen's shattering bones were heard as she started screaming and crying in pain. This day just cannot get any worse!

Suddenly, a heat ray blasted Vilgax right between the eyes, forcing him to release Jen. Jen glanced up and saw Gwen with her spellbook out and Grandpa Max shooting Vilgax with his heat ray blaster.

"Get away from my granddaughter, you monster!" shouted Grandpa Max, continuously shooting the supreme alien, forcing him to back away.

_"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua!" _chanted Gwen. A whirlwind formed from Gwen's glowing blue hands and swallowed up Jen before the whirlwind carried Jen to where Grandpa Max and Gwen were.

"Are you okay?" called out Grandpa Max.

"Ow...I think he broke my arm!" cried out Jen, clutching her broken wrist. Out of nowhere, Ditto appeared once more in front of the Tennyson family, only this time, he looked serious.

"An alien coming out of the Omnitrix? Amusing," complimented Vilgax. "More reason to have the Omnitrix!"

"Sorry, pal! You're not getting near the Omnitrix! Or Jen!" said Ditto, charging towards Vilgax. As he did, multiple, hundred copies surrounded the plains and tackled Vilgax to the ground.

"Get off me, you-you scum!" yelled Vilgax, tossing several Dittos off him. However, more and more Dittos started to form, and more and more numbers means more strength, so not even Vilgax could overcome the countless amounts of Dittos.

_"Elota Objectia!" _Using all the energy she had, Gwen casted a high-level energy spell that caused sent a huge energy blast at Vilgax, making him fly far, far away. Unfortunately, it hit a lot of the Dittos, so when one Ditto was killed, the others were gone as well.

"Ow...that hurted," groaned the original Ditto, rubbing his head.

"Ditto!" cried out Jen, rushing towards her friend and hugging him despite her injuries. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Wah! What are you apologizing for?" asked Ditto, confused and patting Jen on the back.

"I...I sorta got mad and let my anger out on you. I'm sorry," apologized Jen, glancing down at her hands.

"Aw! It's alright, Jen! Nothing to worry about!" assured Ditto, now petting her on the head. "But, are you okay?"

Jen nodded before a blush formed on her face. "Uh...about before...did you um...did that to cheer me up or do you really like me?"

Smiling, Ditto cupped her cheek with one hand and answered, "Both." After saying that, he swooped down and kissed Jen's soft milky lips firmly with his own, loving the taste of her lips so eagerly.

Then, something nearly hit Ditto, causing him to break the kiss apart and glance behind Jen to see Grandpa Max firing lasers and Gwen shooting magic beams at him, both with furious expressions.

"Get away from my granddaughter! Or else you'll be in for it!" threatened Grandpa Max, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Yeah! She's way too young anyways!" agreed Gwen.

"Ditto, run!" called out Jen, giggling.

Ditto gave a sheepish grin before proceeding to run away. His thoughts? _'I am SO bragging about this later!' _

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightie! Two requests in the same chapter! Sure, the Vilgax fight didn't seem that long, but in Jen's perspective, it was. Plus, this was funny. Read and review!<strong>


	6. Chilly Changes

**New alien pairing for Jen! This request was made by Jeannenobunaga! Ooh, and since some certain 'things' were created in Alien Force, I'll fufill Shadowclanwarrior's request about the Heatblast thingy. Oh, and thanks Shadowclanwarrior for giving me the name idea!**

**Pairing: Jen x Big Chill, Heatblast x Jen.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs. **

* * *

><p>The Alien Force gang were all gathered together at Mr. Smoothie's that early afternoon, sitting in one of the benches. Kevin went to go buy some smoothies, and considering how there wasn't any other customers, it didn't take long for Kevin to return.<p>

As Kevin laid the smoothies on the table, Gwen noticed Jen feeling a bit down lately. Actually, for the past few days, Jen has been acting a bit gloomy and depressed lately. Gwen just thought that Jen would cheer up and get back on her feet, but now she was really worried.

"Jen? Are you alright?" the red-haired magician asked, gently touching her cousin's arm.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright..."

"Aren't you going to drink your smoothie?"

"...No, I'm not thristy."

Kevin dramatically gasped. "Tennyson not drinking a smoothie? What a shocker!"

"Kevin!" scolded Gwen, slapping her boyfriend on the arm. "But really, what's wrong, Jen? You can tell us. We won't laugh."

"Depending," spoke up Kevin, only to receive a glare from Gwen. "Er...yeah. We won't laugh."

Jen nodded slowly, still looking sad. "I...it's just...remember when I..." Her face began to turn red as she started to explain. "Look, remember when I laid those eggs?!"

Gwen was taken aback by Jen's sudden change of tone. "Oh, you mean those cute blue Big Chills? Uh...what species were they called again?"

"Necrofriggian," answered Kevin, speaking up and looking a bit amused. "Yeah, what about them, Tennyson?"

"I...miss them. Really, like a LOT. I didn't want to tell you guys because..." Jen began to turn from bright red to cherry red, and she looked away from her cousin and her boyfriend. "I was embarrassed, okay?! I didn't want to be teased over this!"

Just before Kevin could retort, Gwen elbowed him in the stomach, making him cough out air. "Don't worry, Jen. That would never happen. RIGHT, Kevin?"

"*cough* *cough* Y-Yeah..."

Seeing Kevin get somewhat punished by Gwen and not being teased by him made Jen giggle. In fact, she started giggling so much, she clutched her stomach and covered her mouth. Hearing Jen giggle lightened Gwen's heart and made her smile. However, one Osmosian was not amused.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Meanwhile, 14 very small beings were flying together, wandering around and searching for their 'Mommy.' It's been a couple of hours since they had arrived on Earth, and they were getting very tired in their search. At least a few of the 14 was able to still keep on going.

All 14 happened to be 14 very small baby Necrofriggians trying to stay together since they were hatched a few weeks ago.

"Come on! I'm sure it's this way!" a white-winged Necrofriggian cried out, pointing to her left.

"No way! It's this way!" argued a black-winged Necrofriggian, pointing to his right.

"Guys, I'm hungry," groaned the largest Necrofriggian.

"You just ate that metal post, fatso!" complained the thinest Necrofriggian.

"Guys? I-I'm scared..." spoke up a shy-looking Necrofriggian, who seemed more timid than the others.

"Ohmygoshguyswhatifwegetcapturedortorturedorworsekilledidon'twannadie!" screamed a Necrofriggian whose wings were much wider than everyone else, plus he was shaking like crazy and flying all over the area.

"What was that white, sparkly stuff he ate?" wondered a baby Necrofriggian with wide eyes, being curious at her brother's condition.

"According to my reading skills, and the fact that there was a sign next to the barrel of the white sparkly stuff, I can only conclude...that what our dear brother ate, was sugar," concluded a Necrofriggian with the smallest eyes out of the group. In fact, they were so small, they almost looked like they were closed.

"Ha ha! Evil-doers, beware! I will personally protect my brothers and sister and save the day!" cheered the brave-looking Necrofriggian, holding up a stick as if it was a sword.

"I like this weather. What about you, dear sister?" asked a quiet and polite male Necrofriggian baby.

"YAY YAY! I LOVE THIS WEATHER! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" shouted the loud female Necrofriggian.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! You're too slow!" called out the fastest Necrofriggian out of the group, addressing to the other Necrofriggian, who was behind all the others and taking his time.

"Well, unlike you, I tend to take my time!" replied the slowest Necrofriggian. "Besides, I have to take care of our baby brother."

He was referring to the smallest of them all, a small Necrofriggian infant who had learned how to use his wings a few days ago, but couldn't speak properly. "Goo goo gah," he cooed, trying to speak.

"Hey, look over there, guys!"

Every single Necrofriggian turned around and saw a red-haired girl, a tall, black-haired teenager, and last but not least, a cute, beautiful-looking girl wearing a green watch on her wrist.

Taking a sip of his smoothie, Kevin patted Jen on the back gently, trying to make her feel better. "Cheer up, Tennyson! It's not like you'll never see them forever! It's like...um..."

Gwen crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Gee, nice encouragement, Kevin."

"Like you can do any better. I mean, it's not like Jen's babies are just gonna appear out of nowhere or anything."

"MOMMY!"

Right at that cue, the 14 Necrofriggians all flew towards and tackled Jen, all mini Big Chills hugging and tickling the girl with their fluttering wings. In fact, since it was so unexpected, she fell off her bench and into the ground, but that didn't stop all 14 babies to continued overwhelming her.

Seeing how his sarcastic talk seemed to have worked, Kevin glanced at the sky. "...It's not like money's gonna fall from the sky or anything." Silence filled the area, except the sounds of joy from the 14 alien children. "...Well, it was worth a shot."

"Jen! Are you okay?" called Gwen, getting up from her seat.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" said Jen, hugging some of her Necrofriggian children. Actually, she was more than fine, she was...happy! She thought she would never see her own babies again since they had to feed on solar plasma far away in space, but here they are now!

"I wanna hug next!"

"No! My turn!"

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!"

"Yayayayayayayayayaya!"

"Mommy, there are two very tiny and soft circles on your chest. Can I hug them?"

"Don't worry Mommy! I'll protect you along with my siblings!"

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually, Gwen, Jen, and Kevin were able to calm down the 14 baby Necrofriggians. By the time they did, the trio were beyond exhausted and just wanted to lay on the ground and sleep, even if the ground was rocky.

"Gwen...we're never having kids," panted Kevin, sitting on a bench.

Kevin couldn't help but admire the flustered look on his girlfriend's face. "W-why would you think that?!"

"Mommy! What are our names going to be?" asked one of the Necrofriggians.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" said another of the Necrofriggians, raising his hand. "Call me...Daddy # 2!"

At that name, Kevin cracked up with laughter and had to clutch his stomach. Jen's face turned red as she assured her son, "Uh...how about I name you guys?"

In the end, Jen had to think extremely hard on some good names for her 14 young children. The black-winged Necrofriggian happened to be Vesi.

The white-winged Necrofriggian's name was Glace.

Krista was the shy-looking Necrofriggian's name.

Jaata seemed to fit the energetic and wide-winged Necrofriggian, since he was still on a sugar rush, which should be ending pretty soon.

Ilsa was a fitting girl's name for the thinest Necrofriggian, since she is female.

Tundra was a very large iceberg, perfect for the largest Necrofriggian in the gang.

As for the curious, wide-eyed female alien baby, she got the name Crystal, for her eyes were about the size as small crystals.

The smart Necrofriggian with the small eyes got the name Sininen.

Out of all the Necrofriggians, the bravest of them all received the name, Azzurro.

The quietest and politest male in the group got Icy.

However, the loudest female had Sapphire.

The fastest Necrofriggian with the impatient and cold personality got the name Frost.

Since a river was slowly but affecting the rest of the other waters, River was the name of the slowest Necrofriggian.

And last but not least, the young baby Necrofriggian was named...

* * *

><p>"Little Chill? That's adorable," teased Kevin, crossing his arms. They were all gathered inside Jen's house, and watching as Jen's 14 babies were playing and flying around the house.<p>

"S-shut up! I like it, okay? And my decision's final!" pouted Jen, cradling Little Chill in her arms as he reached his tiny arms out for her.

"Hey, since Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl are going to be out for a few weeks, what are you going to do if they come back?" asked Gwen curiously.

Jen sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll have to tell them the truth about me being pregnant for a while."

"They'll wonder if you're still a virgin or not," pointed out Kevin.

Confused, Jen had no idea what the Osmosian meant. "What's a...virgin?"

"...Jen, have you even taken health class?" questioned Gwen awkwardly.

"No, why?"

"Never mind."

Jen heard a few crashes coming from the kitchen and rushed over there. While Gwen and Kevin were trying to keep the other Necrofriggians under control, they could still hear Jen's scolding and anguish cries.

"Frost! Jaata! Get away from the salt and sugar area! Tundra, stop eating those cookies! They're bad for uh...Necrofriggians! Besides, they're mine! Glace, Vesi, get away from the knives! They're extremely dangerous!"

"I feel bad for the father," joked Kevin, picking up Ilsa. "Wait, do these guys even have a Daddy?"

"Is it Big Chill? He is a Necrofriggian," pointed out Gwen.

**CRASH! **"No, Azzurro! Not the vase!"

* * *

><p><em>About 3 days later... <em>

For 3 straight days, Jen couldn't even get a small nap, and she was tired with all the super hero stuff and taking care of her 14 Necrofriggian babies. Gwen was sick at home, and Kevin quickly used this as an excuse to get away from the babies, leaving Jen to the house all to herself.

Luckily, Jen managed to calm down all of her babies overtime, but she still couldn't stop their energetic, curious baby selves. At least Little Chill and some of her babies were quiet and obedient, but who knows how long that'll be?

Jen had dark bags under her eyes, and she only ate a few snacks throughout the few days, so her stomach had thinned out a bit. If she kept this up, she might seriously go to the doctor for collapsing. And it didn't help that she was skipping school and letting her grades drop.

Meanwhile, inside the Omnitrix, Big Chill was resting in his bedroom after a tough sparring match with Swampfire and Goop, and he was exhausted. Yet he couldn't help but feel some sort of uneased feeling. He shrugged and ignored it before falling fast asleep.

Picking up the sleeping Krista in her arms, Jen had to hum a soft tune as she was rocking the female baby back and forth. After laying Krista on the couch, she rushed to the bathroom, , her stomach not feeling too good.

Since Jen barely ate anything the past few days, or even slept, it was natural that she would be a little sick. Not wanting any of her babies to see her sick, Jen closed the bathroom door and proceeded to puke in the toilet.

After feeling a bit relieved, Jen wobbled out of the bathroom when a green flash appeared in front of her, revealing to be none other than the smug and cocky Heatblast.

"H-Heatbla-*COUGH* *COUGH*" Caught in a coughing fit, Jen's chest started heaving back and forth. Worried, Heatblast placed a hand on her back, rubbing it in soft circles as he tried to warm her up.

"Jen! Are you okay?!" However, seeing her pale face and the fact that her body was weak and thinner than usual, things were definitely NOT okay.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

Heatblast frowned. "You're not alright. Look, I'll make you something to eat, so just-just lay down on the couch or something."

"But, what about my babies?" wondered Jen, concerned.

"...Uh...what?"

"I kinda gave birth to 14 Necrofriggian babies as Big Chill. Kevin said something about Big Chill's species laying eggs for over 80 years or something."

"Oh." For a second, Heatblast was relieved. He actually thought some random guy had raped his lovely Jen and made her pregnant without his knowing! ...Wait, did she just said Big Chill's babies?! And 14?!

After placing Jen on the couch and watching all 14 Necrofriggians play around in the couch, Heatblast assured her, "Don't worry! I'll take care of all 14 munchkins!" _'I hope.' _

Jen gave him a grateful smile, which melted Heatblast's heart with ease. "Thanks, Heatblast."

"No prob, babe."

* * *

><p><em>Later, inside the Omnitrix... <em>

"...So, got any three's?" asked Spider Monkey, playing Go Fish with Humungousaur and Jetray.

"Go Fish."

Swampfire and Brainstorm watched as Big Chill was pacing back and forth, looking quite worried for some reason. "Big Chill?" called out Swampfire.

"Yes?" the blue hooded alien said in his raspy, dark voice.

"What is the matter with you? Lately, you look like you were worried about something. Look, if it's about Jen, don't worry, she has speed dial on the Omnitrix."

"The Omnitrix does not operate as a phone," corrected Brainstorm.

"That's not what-Ugh, never mind. Point is, she can call us anytime she wanted to."

"I know, but I'm just, more concerned about my babies," sighed Big Chill. On that note, everyone froze, and Spider Monkey and his two players dropped their cards in shock.

"Uh...what did you just say?" asked Echo Echo.

"Oh! I know!" cried out Brainstorm, remembering something. "Necrofriggians give birth asexually once every 80 years or so."

"Gaaaah! You taunted my little Jen?!" roared Humungousaur, grabbing Big Chill and shaking him dangerously.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" shouted Jetray, pulling on the big dinosaur-like alien's arm.

"Let him go!" ordered Goop.

Rolling his eyes, Big Chill quickly became tangible and fell out of Humungousaur's grasp before landing on a safer spot on the ground. "I never did that to Jen! I would never hurt her like that! Besides, I was the one who gave birth!"

"...So, how many kids do you have?" asked Echo Echo.

"14."

"Whoa, man," said Swampfire, taking aback. Then, a bright red flash appeared, but as it turns out, it was Heatblast covered in a block of ice.

"Dude, how did you get frozen?" asked Jetray, unable to hide the grin forming on his face.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-shut up and g-g-g-g-get me o-o-out of here!"

With the help of Swampfire, Heatblast was able to melt the ice before rubbing himself, trying to get his flames back together.

"So, what happened?" wondered Goop.

"14...14 munchkins...called me Uncle...tried to play freeze tag! Literal freeze tag! Oh, and Jen's sick."

"What?!" Hearing Heatblast's short explanation, Big Chill vanished in a flash, teleporting out of the Omnitrix and leaving the other aliens alone.

Echo Echo turned to Heatblast, grinning. "You really got overrunned by 14 guys?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! I made this drawing of you!" cried out Crystal, taking out a colored picture.<p>

"Me too!"

"Mommy, look at my picture!"

Jen sighed and gently ruffled all of her babies' heads. "They're all beautiful, guys!" She gave them a genuine smile, making all 14 babies happy and nuzzle ttheir faces against Jen's body.

"Jen?" Turning her head, Jen and her babies saw Big Chill coming out from a room, looking around curiously until he spotted his 14 Necrofriggian babies.

"My...children..." he whispered, unable to believe that he would see them again. In fact, it brought him much joy and pride to see them again.

"Daddy!" all 14 babies flew towards their true birthgiver, infesting him with their small kisses and fluffy wings.

Big Chill hugged all of his children tenderly and with much love as he can. Every single one of his children was so perfect, so fragile, so young. He silently made an oath to himself that he would protect them no matter what.

Weakly, Jen got up from the couch and walked towards Big Chill, introducing each and every one of the Necrofriggians. It took a while, but Big Chill was able to identify each and every one of his children.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! I found this really deep cave that leads below!" called out Jaata, pointing to the basement entrance.

Jen giggled at the young child's obliviousness. "That's called a basement, Jaata. You can go there if you want."

"Really? Guys, let's go! Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"You're on!"

"Yay!"

"Race! Race!"

After all of the children swooped down towards the basement to explore the dark depths, Big Chill turned to Jen, whose legs were wobbling and read to collapse. "Jen!" He quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then placed a cold hand on her forehead, only to retreat it immediantly. "You have a fever," he stated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I-I'm fine!" Jen tried to remove his arms, but she was too weak. Besides, Big Chill was more physically stronger than her.

Big Chill frowned and did the unexpected. He slid an arm under his legs and the other on her back, lifting her up bridal-style. He then began to walk towards Jen's room, careful not to drop or hurt Jen.

"H-hey!" Embarrassed by this position, she attempted to slide out of his arms, but Big Chill kept on re-situating his arms, preventing her escape. When they arrived inside Jen's room, Big Chill laid Jen on her bed before covering her with the blankets.

"Sleep. Now. I'll come back for you later." Just when he turned around, Big Chill glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'm sorry for leaving you alone with the children all by yourself."

After walking back to the living room, Big Chill was surprised to see his children back from the basement so soon. Deciding to entertain them, he called out, "Who wants to play a game? How about...Hide and Seek?"

Gasping, all 14 Necrofriggians flew towards their father, their wings fluttering with excitement. "Me! Me! Me!"

"Can I be it? Can I? Can I?"

Chuckling, Big Chill said, "Hold on. There's one rule added to the game. Nobody can go outside, is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Good. I'll cound to 10, and you all hide. Ready?" Closing his eyes, Big Chill began the countdown. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!"

Opening his eyes, Big Chill heard nothing but silence in the room and not a single sight of any other Necrofriggians. "Whoa. For little kids, they sure are fast..."

The adult-like Necrofriggian heard some giggling coming from under the living room table. "He'll never find us here, Crystal!" giggled Glace's voice.

"Yeah! Daddy's too dumb to even think of finding us here!"

"Oh, I'm dumb, am I?" Both girls froze, hearing their father's chuckles as he grabbed both of them from under the table, making them squirm. "Caught you two. Two down, about 12 left."

"Aw! No fair!" complained Glace, pouting. Even if she and her sister went intangible, their father was far stronger and faster and would no doubt recapture them.

"Now, let's go find your other brothers and sisters, shall we?"

Both girls and Big Chill heard some sort of strange noise coming from the kitchen along with a loud crash, and rushed over to see what had happened. On the ground, Sapphire, Azzurro, and River were surrounded by shards of a broken cookie jar, their mouths full of cookies.

As if on cue, all three troublemakers pointed to one another. "He/She did it!"

Big Chill sighed, placing a hand on his head. Babysitting really was a difficult task. He bent down and scooped up his three children up in his arms, careful not to let them touch any of the sharp shards.

"Sapphire, River, Azzurro, Glace, Crystal? If you do Daddy a favor, you get...free ice cream! Yeah!" Actually, Big Chill wasn't sure if Jen actually had ice cream in her freezer, so he went to check.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Tundra and Sininen stuffing their faces with ice cream inside the freezer.

Sininen, her face completely covered with strawberry ice cream, turned to her brother. "Uh...it's not what it looks like!"

Big Chill let out a sigh before gathering his two other children and wiping their faces with a handkerchief he found lying on the table. He placed the empty ice cream jar in the trash before closing the freezer.

"Alright, if you can help me find the rest of your brothers and sisters...I'll...read you a bedtime story."

"Yay! Yay! Bedtime story!" all seven children cheered, fluttering up and down in the air.

It honestly didn't take too long for them to find the rest of Big Chill's children. Some of them were just hiding in the ceiling, or in the bathtub. The only one left was Little Chill, and even Big Chill's children were having trouble finding their little brother.

At last, Crystal opened one of the doors and called out, "Daddy! We haven't checked this room yet! Let's go!"

Big Chill's eyes widen, realizing whose room that belonged to. "Wait, Crystal! That's Jen's room!" He ran in after her, with his children following him.

Inside, Little Chill was curled up and being embraced by Jen, who was still asleep and using Little Chill like some sort of teddy bear. Some color was regaining back to Jen's pale face as she shown a smile and was still recovering.

Big Chill smiled and grabbed his daughter before he and his children quietly exited Jen's room. "Now then, who wants to hear a bedtime story? I know a good one, called Little White Echo Echo."

* * *

><p><em>About a week later... <em>

"I'm gonna miss you guys," said Jen, embracing all 14 of her children before watching them fly away. Apparently, her babies had to return to space so they could continue feeding on solar plasma, or else they wouldn't survive on Earth.

For the past week, Big Chill, and Jen's other aliens helped her take good care of her children. Gwen and Kevin helped out too, and most of the time, Kevin was not amused, because almost every five minute, he had to experience a faceful of snow from her kids.

The only one who didn't leave yet was Little Chill, and he flew right in front of Jen.

"Ma...mama..."

Feeling her little girl heart flutter, Jen gasped. Little Chill had said his first word! It warmed Jen's heart since Little Chill considered her to be his mother. "Aw!" she cooed, watching as her little baby flew away to rejoin his siblings.

A green light caught Jen's eye before she turned around, seeing Big Chill standing right in front of her. Big Chill was about to say something when he noticed tears coming from Jen.

"Jen? Are you alright?" the Necrofriggian asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Noticing something wet, Jen realized tears were falling from her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was just...kinda sad to see them go, that's all."

"..Let's go inside. I wish to speak to you about something, Jen."

Inside, Jen fixed up two bowls of ice cream for her and Big Chill, placing them on the table before she sat down in front of the Necrofriggian. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding badly and she was growing feverish in a good way.

"Jen?" Clasping the human girl's hands, Big Chill spoke in a sweet, quiet tone. "Thank you...for helping me take care of my offspring. I wish to confess something. I happen to develop these...warm feelings for you, so I wish to say I love you."

A smile formed on Jen as she tightly squeezed his hands. "I have a crush on you too, Big Chill. But, this is happening too soon and all...how about we just start as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Agreed. I don't wish to rush this too much. But, may I kiss you?"

Seeing Jen nod, Big Chill got up and walked towards Jen, wrapping his cold, rasp arms around her waist before bringing his cold lips to her warm ones. Jen gasped when she felt his cold lips and squirmed a little when he slipped his long, chilly tongue inside her mouth. Jen tried to hide in her moans due to embarrassment, but couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling away for air, Big Chill grew concerned whether or not Jen liked her first kiss. "Are you okay? Was it too cold? I'm sorry."

Jen shook her head. "No, it's okay." She gave a quick peck to Big Chill's lips, making him dance in joy from the inside. "But...you're going to tell my parents about me having an offspring."

"Wait, what? Why me?!"

"Consider it payback for making me indirectly pregnant with you," she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"...Someday, I will get revenge, and you won't like it one bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I'll work on the other requests soon, and any future requests, whether you wanted them Rated M or T or whatever, just tell me, and I'll add it to my list of things to do! Read and review!<strong>


	7. Accidental Love

**Ok, this request is from Marionette of Wonderland, who personally PM me and asked me to do this!**

**Pairing: Albedo x Jen x Rook! **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>"Jen! Just hold on! I'll come over there soon! shouted Rook, dealing with some high-tech robots. In the meantime, Jen, as a female version of Blitzwolfer, was engaged in close combat with Albedo, who transformed into Humungousaur and had the upper hand in strength.<p>

Both Blitzwolfer and Humungousaur had locked their hands together, trying to overwhelm the other as they stood their ground. Obviously, they've been at it for quite some while, and were both exhausted, but determined not to quit.

"Grghh! Give up, Tennyson! Vaxasaurians are one of the most elite fighters known for their strength! They can take down a Loboan with ease!" taunted Humungousaur, gripping Blitzwolfer's claws tightly.

Blitzwolfer grimaced in pain, trying to stay in the game for as long as she could. "O-Oh yeah? Then how come you haven't, either?" argued back Jen, sticking her tongue out.

Albedo was growing more and more impatient and frustrated with Jen. It's like each time he meets her, or each time she talks to him, either by insulting or regular talking, he has this sudden urge to...touch her for some reason! To feel her, to interact with her, anything to shut her mouth but at the same time, _enjoy_ her.

He still wanted to get rid of the human girl, that was for sure! But at the same time, it's like he couldn't, not just because she kepts thwarting his plans, but also because of some...other reason he himself couldn't even figure out.

"Attention! Requesting Plumber assistance!" shouted Rook in his communicator as he was dodging lasers from the robots he was fighting against. He hid behind a large book and started firing his Proto-Tool at the robots, destroying one of the robots.

Noticing Humungousaur about to ambush her with his tail since she was being distracted by his massive strength, Blitzwolfer swiftly stepped on his tail with one of her feet, digging into his hard skin with her claws. Humungousaur hissed in pain, but kept a hard grip on her hands. Seeing how that wasn't enough, Blitzwolfer opened her muzzle and emitted a green ultrasound howl, causing Humungousaur to release her and cover his ears as he stumbled back into a wall.

Before Blitzwolfer could take advantage of the current situation, the Omnitrix had run out of time, reverting her back to Jen.

"Oh, come on!" she complained. However, seeing that Humungousaur was slowly recovering from his assault, Jen rushed over and slapped on the red symbol on his chest, returning him back to Albedo.

"W-what the?!" Seeing Jen in front of him, and the fact that he had returned to his disgusting, impulsive human body, Albedo put two and two together and figured out what had happened. "Fool! Did you honestly believe you have beaten me? Remember, I can still-"

Having no other plan and knowing that her Omnitrix was out of power, Jen thought of the only thing she could do and tackled Albedo to the ground.

"What are you doing, stupid girl?!" the red human/Galvan cried out, struggling as he tried to reach for his Omnitrix. However, Jen was using all of her physical strength to pull his arms and hands away from each other and even managed to pin Albedo down.

"I'm not letting go!" declared Jen, still struggling to keep Albedo on hold. "If I go down, actually, you just go down alone!" Finally, Albedo forced Jen to roll around with him, making both of them switch positions with Albedo on top and Jen on the bottom. However, they were in too much of a fight to even notice their positions. Besides, Jen still had the previous Galvan's arms and hands apart from each other, so Albedo couldn't use his Omnitrix that way.

One of the lasers during Rook and the robots' battle misfired and nearly hit Albedo's leg. The laser only made a rip on his pants leg and a bleeding gash, making him winch in pain, collapse, and accidentally crash his lips against Jen's.

Jen's eyes widen at the fact that her first kiss was stolen, especially to an enemy! She went rigid and released Albedo's wrists before trying to push him away. Instinctively, Albedo gripped her wrists tightly and pinned them down besides her head as he continued to kiss her.

Usually, when someone kisses another person for the first time, they would feel like butterflies were fluttering all over the insides of their stomach, like fireworks were shooting all over the skies, like something magical was supposed to happen. But Jen didn't feel any of that and started panicking, trying to break loose from his strong grip.

Albedo, however, felt like his heart was exploding over a million times over as he kept fiercely kissing Jen, preventing her from trying to escape. She smelled and even tasted so good, like something sweet and overwhelming at the same time. Perhaps it was being part of a human, but either way, he desired more and more of her as he kept on kissing her.

Jen kept on squirming and struggling to escape as small tears escaped her eyes. She gave out some muffled cries and yelped when she felt something long and wet enter her mouth. Since she had no knowledge of any forms of kissing, this made her even more scared as she frantically struggled to get freed.

When Rook finally destroyed the last of the robots, he turned to Jen in case she needed any assistance. He was shocked to see Albedo kissing Jen, and from her reaction, it didn't seem like Jen was enjoying it and was trying to get freed. Also, was she...crying?

Good news is, backup was on the way.

The bad news was, Rook's communicator was also filming the entire battle, including the part where Albedo was kissing Jen. Basically, the Plumber base was watching EVERYTHING.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at the Plumber base... <em>

Some of the Plumbers who had stopped resuming their positions for the moment were watching Rook's battle with the robots until Rook was finished. The scene then switched to an unexpected one, with the high-ranked criminal Albedo making out with Max's granddaughter, Jen.

Grandpa Max, along with other Plumbers who were drinking some sort of beverage to pass the time, immediantly spitted them out when they saw Albedo kissing Jen. Seeing the look on Grandpa Max's face, Patelliday couldn't help but crack up.

Shaking his head, Max's expression grew angry as he got up from his seat and started to get his Plumber equipment on. "Magister Tennyson? Where are you going?" one of the Plumbers questioned.

"To teach Albedo a lesson."

* * *

><p>Watching Albedo forcibly kissing Jen was enough to make Rook his temper. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides as a low growl rumbled in his throat. How dare he steal Jen's first kiss and even make her uncomfortable?! Yes, Jen had secretly told Rook she has never kissed anyone before, but threatened to sic some of her best aliens on him if he told anyone else, ESPECIALLY Kevin.<p>

With a loud cry, Rook ran over and yanked Albedo off of Jen, tossing him to the side like a rag doll before using his Proto-tool to fire a net at Albedo, trapping him. Predicting Albedo's next move, Rook threw a smoke grenade near Albedo, which unleashed enough anesthetic gas to knock him out.

Quick-reacting, Rook took out two gas masks, planted one to his face and Jen's, and held her close to his well-toned chest as if he was protecting her from something dangerous. When the gas was gone, Rook and Jen removed their masks, and Albedo was sleeping, all curled up and sucking his thumb.

**CLICK! **Jen snickered when she took a picture of him with her phone. "So gonna use this for blackmail."

"Jen." Turning her around so she could face him, Rook examined her for any wounds that may have been inflicted on her. "Are you okay? Did Albedo hurt you? Are you injured?"

"Whoa, slow down! I'm fine!" When Rook clasped her cheek with his hand, Jen blushed at the close contact. "R-Rook?"

Jen let out a squeak when Rook suddenly embraced her, holding her close to his chest. "You were crying before and now you seemed to be experiencing a fever. I do not know why, but when I saw Albedo kissing you, I got...strange."

The Omnitrix wielder knew what he meant and blushed more red. "Uh...Rook? That's called...jealously. You were totally jealous. And, hey! I wasn't crying!"

"Tears coming out from the eyes is definitely crying!"

"Those weren't tears! They were uh...sweat! Just sweat!"

"...From my studies of science, it is impossible for someone to 'sweat' tears, even if they are of different species." Pulling back and looking at Jen, Rook smiled and teased lightly, "Jen. Are you...simply embarrassed?"

Rook's question seemed to be correct when Jen pushed away Rook gently and glanced away, pouting as she crossed her arms. "N-no! I wasn't embarrassed! Shut up! I was just warm! That's all!"

Rook started chuckling, enjoying the cute, pouty look when he realized Jen's expression sadden and she began to cry again. "Jen? What is wrong? Did I say something to offense you? If so, I apologize-"

"No, no! It's just sweat again!" Jen denied, trying to cover her eyes and wipe away her tears. She felt Rook grab her wrists and pull them down to her side so they could see each other face to face.

"Jen, it's okay. Albedo won't hurt you. I won't let anyone else hurt you. I resent the fact that Albedo tried to touch you, even steal your first kiss, when he does not know just how beautiful, and kind, and brave you are. Even if you do tend to mess things up time to time."

"Hey!" Still, Jen had to admit, his sweet compliments made her feel happy and forget what Albedo did to her, even if it was by accident. "So, do you like me? I mean, not as a friend, but you, know, like like me, as a...girlfriend?"

"Hmm...Kevin has explained to me about the levels of love, but he strangely explained a lot about the last level."

"...I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's the last level."

"Your kind calls it love-making and such, but me, along with other species, call it mating."

Jen's face has never burned red so much in her life. "T-t-t-t-t-t-that uh...I'm gonna kill Kevin with Rath later!"

Rook got confused, but decided to change the subject. "Anyways, Jen? I wish to be your girlfriend."

"Uh...Rook? You're a guy, so that means you get to be my 'boyfriend.' And, I...want to be your girlfriend too, if you want to."

Her partner smiled. "Of course. I would like that too." Leaning forward, Rook wrapped his arms around Jen and started to kiss her like crazy as if he was a wild animal. However, Rook was still the sweet guy he was and started licking at Jen's bottom lip gently, asking for permission to enter. Jen was a bit nervous due to what happened to Albedo, but she decided to let him and felt his long tongue sliver inside her mouth.

The feeling of both their tongues rolling and dancing with each other inside their mouths made Jen's legs all wobbly, and she fell to her knees, breaking apart their kiss. She gasped for breath as Rook sat down next to her.

"Jen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just need to catch my breath." Once Jen took a deep breath, but her and Rook laid against a box and resumed their kissing. Soon, Rook pulled away and started to kiss areas all over Jen's neck, making the younger girl whimper lightly as purrs and low growls were heard from the Revonnahgander.

Both had to pull away not just for breath, but also because they heard some Plumber trucks approaching. They stood up and backed away from each other, both sharing blushes on their faces as the Plumbers started to take the still unconscious and sleeping Albedo away.

Grandpa Max ran towards Jen, hugging her. "Jen! Are you okay? Did Albedo hurt you?"

"What? No, I'm fine! Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Oh, and Jen? You're not allowed to date ANYONE until you're 30."

"Wait, what?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to go teach Albedo a...lesson or two." The way Grandpa Max said that sounded omnious, and Jen has never heard her Grandpa say that before. Even Rook was slightly frightened.

After Grandpa Max left to 'tend' to Albedo, Patelliday approached both Jen and Rook. "Good work, you two! Oh, and by the way, I'll keep your relationship a secret for now."

Jen's face turned red. "What relationship?! Don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't be so dense! I've seen the signs! Besides, Max is easily protective of you Jen. Do you know what he'll do to Rook if he finds out you two are dating? Hey, Jen? Remember when Max lead Heatblast away to...talk?"

Jen remembered it clearly. Actually, it happened last week, when Heatblast started complimenting her and trying to sweet talk her, which annoyed her to no end. Max saw, and he lead Heatblast away to talk. Jen had no idea what they were talking about, but when Heatblast came back, he was all pale in the face. Afterwards, he stopped visiting Jen.

"Yeah, I remember. Heatblast started acting strange. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just don't let Max talk to Rook in private, okay?"

"Uh...sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe! I had so much fun with this chapter! Anyways, the next request is from our same requester from this chapter, so sorry guys, but Marionette of Wonderland still asked me for a second request after this! Don't worry, your time will come soon! Read and review!<strong>


	8. Envious Trap

**Ok, this is another request from Marionette of Wonderland! It's so cute!~ Think of it as a...sequel from the last chapter!**

**Pairing: Child!Albedo x Jen x Rook! **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs! **

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?"<p>

Rook and Jen stared in shock at Patelliday after he gave them a simple, but unbelievable task to do. Take Albedo out for a while.

Ever since Albedo had turned into a small, 11 year old, he was stuck in the Plumber base in one of the jail cells, unable to escape the walls even with the Ultimate transformations. Every day, Driba and Blukic has been trying on simple, small tests on Albedo to find a way to neutralize the Omnitrix he had on, even for a little while.

"If I may be so bold, why?" asked Rook, still unable to comprehend with the mission. Ever since he and Jen were in a relationship together, he has been very sweet and overprotective of her, careful not to let her fall into the wrong hands. Occasionally, whenever they're alone, they tend to make their kisses a bit...heated. No, they haven't reached that sort of level, but perhaps they will in a few more years.

"Azmuth wanted to test out the new invention he made personally for Albedo. It's a strap-on bracelet he called the Immobilizer. With it, Albedo cannot transform into any other aliens even if he gets freed from jail, so he thought it'd be best to send Jen. But, seeing how she was irresponsible most of the time, he also requested that Rook accompany her."

"Hey! I am not irresponsible!" shouted Jen, irritated as she frailed her arms around in annoyance. "I mean, since when was I irresponsible?"

Rook and Patelliday simply gave her unamused looks, as if asking if she was kidding.

"...Okay, fine! But I'm not irresponsible now!" Grumbling to herself, Jen said, "Next time I see Azmuth, he's toast!"

"Oh, and one more thing," said Patelliday. "Azmuth wanted me to tell you two lovebirds, 'Don't you two lovebirds screw this up! Or else you won't get Master Control until you're 30!' Yeah, that's what he said."

"What?! Just how many people know me and Rook are a thing?!" wondered Jen, stunned to know even Azmuth knew.

Rook started counting his fingers. "Hmm...including Azmuth, that would be...six people in total. Your parents, Azmuth, your cousin, Kevin, and Magister Patelliday."

"Ahem! I don't mean to pry into your relationship issues," spoke up Patelliday, clearing his throat. "But, I think you should tell Max about your...relationship. I'm afraid he might be suspecting something."

"H-huh? Why? I'm sure we can still keep it from him!"

"Jen, if I can say something, it has already been 2 months since we started dating."

"Oh. But, a little longer can't hurt, right?" Though Patelliday and Rook weren't convinced, Jen tried to give a sheepish grin to assure them.

"Anywho, I'll go fetch Albedo. Be back soon." Rook watched Patelliday leave, and as soon as the Magister left, he turned to Jen.

"So, what is the backup plan?"

Jen tilted her head in confusion. "What backup plan?"

"If Albedo somehow manages to break out of the Immoblizer, I mean! If he escapes, we have a serious situation on our hands!"

"Pfft! No worries, Rook! I deal with those sort of situations ALL the time! Even when I was just 10! If he does escape, all I have to do is switch on my watch, and it's hero time!"

"That is true. Still, Albedo is a very formidable opponent," reminded Rook. "We must not let our guard down, even if he has taken the form of a child."

"Oh, please! I don't let my guard down, even with kids! Remember that Billy guy? Yeah, no way I'm letting Albedo get to me!"

"Here he is, you two. Now, take good care of him. We wouldn't want anymore escaped high-ranked fugitives around Bellwood again, now would we?" announced Patelliday, coming up to Jen and Rook as he was carefully adjusting his laser gun at the child form of Albedo.

When Jen saw Albedo, nobody was expecting such a...girlish reaction from her.

"*SQUEAL* AWWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Albedo still had his regular red clothing on, but his clothing wasn't what concerned Jen. No, it was the facial expression he had. The small 11 year old Galvan was rubbing one eye while he was yawning in his small mouth, having woken up from his daily nap. To Jen, and any other girls, he would have looked like an adorable little baby or a teddy bear to cuddle with.

Rook had to stiffle a laugh when he saw Jen's reaction after she just said that she wasn't going to allow Albedo's appearance affect her. Jen wasn't usually girly, so it was very rare to see her act like this. Plus, he wouldn't admit it, but it truly was adorable, now seeing Jen so awed at Albedo.

However, at the same time, it made Rook want to throw Albedo to a crocodile pit.

Albedo didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as the jealous Rhevonnaghander was. "Hey! I am no cute! When I get out of this Immobolizer, you're first on my death list, Tennyson!"

"Awww! He even sounds adorable!"

Rook frowned, turning to his girlfriend. "Uh...Jen? You do realize that he has more reason to want to kill you, right?"

"And you do realize that he just sounds so CUTE!"

One of the Plumbers came up to Patelliday and whispered something in his ear. Patelliday seemed a bit alerted at what the Plumber had revealed to him. "Oh man! Not again! Well, I'll just leave you two to take care of Albedo! Bye!"

* * *

><p><em>Later... <em>

"Chili fries? Uh...I don't like them!" said Albedo, pushing away the container full of chili fries. He, Rook, and Jen were sitting at an empty table at the Burger Shack, deciding to eat lunch there.

Jen pushed the chili fries back to Albedo. "No. Eat your chili fries and don't be picky!" She picked up one of the fries and stuffed it into Albedo's mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow the fry. Secretly, Albedo actually enjoyed the fry, but pretended not to like it by sticking his tongue out.

Unfortunately for the small Galvan human boy, Jen quite enjoyed his reaction. She used a napkin to wipe the mess off of Albedo's face, which he protested against by trying to twist and turn, making it a bit difficult for Jen to wash him.

Albedo wanted to complain for like, the 20th time today, but he had another idea and grinned, trying to take one a chirpy tone. "Thank you, Jen! You're so kind and nice!"

While Jen awed at Albedo, Rook couldn't help but feel a sprang of jealousy and anger in his own heart. For the past few hours, Jen had spent 98% of her time playing and watching over Albedo instead of him! He knows that their mission is to guard Albedo, but seriously! Can't a guy catch a break?

Also, Albedo has, possibly on purpose, stopped Rook from having a simple conversation with his lover multiple times already! Who knew that Jen had a soft spot for kids? Never mind the fact that Jen is absolutely adoring over Albedo, but the fact that he probably has a sneaky smirk whenevr Rook turns his back really bothers him!

Now, they were at the park, with Albedo playing around in the monkey bars. Jen and Rook were sitting in a bench together, watching Albedo just in case he didn't pull any tricks up his sleeve. Suddenly, Rook started attacking Jen's neck with small kisses, causing the girl to giggle and playfully try to push Rook away.

The only reason why Albedo wished to play with the monkey bars was so he could gain Jen's attention and impress her. However, what he saw made him fume with anger.

That so-called Revonnahgander was kissing with HIS Jen! The worst part? She was actually enjoying it!

Albedo tried to revert to one of his Ultimates, but had forgotten that he couldn't due to the interference of the Immoblizer. Getting an even better, yet painful idea, Albedo let go of the monkey bars, causing him to fall facedown on his face.

Rook had just pecked his girlfriend in the cheek when both heard a thud sound. Both turned to see Albedo on the ground, groaning in pain. Quickly, much faster than Rook, Jen rushed towards Albedo and bent down as the red Galvan child stood on his two feet.

Albedo had his jeans ripped a bit, and red gashes from his elbow and knee. The wounds stinged Albedo, but now it was time for phase two. He secretly pinched himself hard enough for tears to come falling from his eyes, and he started to scream as loudly as he could, trying to make his cries into sobs.

Jen gasped before taking out a napkin from her pocket and wiping away the blood on Albedo's injuries. She was obviously falling for the little stunt Albedo pulled, but she was too much caring to notice. "There, there," she cooed, having cleaned all the blood before cradling Albedo into her arms. "Now, let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Then, we can get ice cream!"

"What? Jen, he has purposely fallen off just so he can get closer to you!" accused Rook, pointing to Albedo.

"Why would he do that? He'd have to be stupid to do that on purpose! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of little Albi!"

"Now you are nicknaming him? Ugh!"

_'Ugh...I'll just take that as a compliment, just this once,' _thought Albedo, annoyed as he was being carried away.

Now, the trio were all seated in the grass under a shaded tree in the park. They were all licking their ice cream and recovering from the hot summer sun. Albedo had to admit, human ice cream tastes really good, and Jen and Rook looked like they were also enjoying their own ice cream.

Once Jen finished hers first, she turned to Albedo to wipe his ice cream covered cheeks off. In order to gain attention, Rook called, "Um...Jen? You've got ice cream on your cheeks. Here, let me-"

Before Rook or anyone else could do anything, Albedo swooped in and gave her cheek a full kiss before pulling back, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

With wide eyes, both Rook and Jen stared at Albedo as he continued to lick his ice cream. Jen was blushing like mad, but at the same time, so happy, while Rook felt like strangling him. Albedo kissed Jen?! The image just kept replaying over and over in the Revonnahgander's head like a film on replay.

Okay, this was officially the last straw. Gaining Jen's attention was one thing; but kissing her, ESPECIALLY in front of her own boyfriend, was out of the question!

Angrily, Rook roughly grabbed Jen by the arms, dragging her away from Albedo and towards an alleyway. "Ow! Hey! Rook, you're hurting me! Where are you taking me?!" cried out Jen as they entered the dark, empty alleyway.

Rook trapped Jen by pressing his arms by either side of her head, making it so she couldn't escape. Jen's already flustered face turned different shades of red at how close Rook was. This wasn't the first time they've been this close, but this time, it was different! Before she knew it, Rook had crashed his lips onto hers roughly, but in a sweet way.

Jen's eyes shot up in surprise before they closed in a fluttering way. When Rook wrapping his arms around her sensitive waist, she let out a small squeak, giving Rook the opportunity to stick his expert tongue inside her sweet mouth. Rich flavors from the ice cream Jen ate filled Rook and made him more hungry for her, as he brought his girlfriend closer and explored her wet caverns inside her mouth. Jen whimpered in surprise and pleasure, her head spinning like crazy as her arms dangled uselessly at her sides like they were jelly. She allowed Rook to hold her tightly, knowing he wouldn't let go.

When they finally pulled back for air, it took a while for Jen to speak properly. "W-why did you do that...?" she asked, breathless with cheeks as red as tomatoes.

A growl escaped from Rook and he leaned closer to Jen. "Because Albedo was trying to take you away from me! Like you belonged to him! But you're not, Jenny." He purred her nickname in a husky tone. "Nobody but me can have you, Jenny. I love you too much for that to happen." He hugged her possessively, refusing to let go anytime soon.

Jen blushed more as she laid her head against his chest. "I-I love you too, you-you crazy fuzzball...you nearly scared me for a second!"

When both lovers returned, they saw Khyber slicing the Immoblizer in half, freeing Albedo from its control and allowing him to change into Ultimate Big Chill. "Yes! Yes! I'm free!" Ultimate Big Chill cried, carrying Khyber away in order to avoid a fight. "Farewell, Jen! Someday, you will be mine!"

Once the two enemies were gone, that left Jen and Rook, stunned.

"...We are SO dead."

"Not if Magister Tennyson punishes us first."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! How cute is that? Anyways, I've done another request, and another request to go! Read and review!<strong>


End file.
